Five Nights At Freddy's: Blindfold Game
by sinfulrose13
Summary: You're in the security office watching the screens with a bored expression. It was only 3 A.M and it felt like forever. What will you do if your friend Chica suggest that you all play a game with the boys? What if that game involves blindfolding you and having you kiss someone? Who will you pick? Human Animatronics X Reader
1. Prologue

Pop! Your bubblegum bubble snapped, echoing in the quiet security office as you glanced at the small bright screen. Lazily you flipped through each of the cameras, keeping an eye on things.

Despite the fact the animatronics no longer attacked you, you still had to do your job of watching the pizzeria in case someone tried to get in like stupid teenagers. Sure this meant your job was easier but it sure as heck was boring, especially when the animatronics decided not to visit you. It was only 3 A.M and every minute was dragging on like an eternity.

You sighed but perked up a bit when you flipped to the hallway camera and saw a short blonde haired girl with a bright yellow dress and a white apron on, heading towards the security office.

Quickly you set down the tablet and turned the chair to the right to greet Chica. Soon enough the small girl appeared in the doorway with a small smile on her face.

"Hey! Are you busy? I wanted to ask you something." She said, walking into the office more.

"Well..you know I have so much work I have to do...but I might be able to pencil you in for 3:30.." You said sarcastically with a smirk. Chica only rolled her lavender eyes at you and placed one hand on her hip.

"You've been hanging around Foxy too much. I was wondering if you would like to play a game with the others."

"What kind of game?" You asked with a curious tone.

"Well..I was thinking we could all play the blindfold kiss game.."

You just looked at her with a confused look. What was the blindfold kiss game?

"Its where one person gets blindfolded while the others stand off to the side. Once the person is blindfolded and everyone is in position the blindfolded person has to walk around until they run into someone. Who ever they run into they have to find their face and kiss them! And the one who was picked gets to take off the blindfold so you know who you got!"

After listening to her explanation you felt your face heat up a bit. Imagining kissing one of the boys made you embarrassed.

"So will you play? Please! All of us are really bored and its obvious you are too!"

After a few minutes of arguing you soon found yourself in the middle of the dining room, watching as the boys pushed all of the tables off to the side so you wouldn't run into them.

"Why did I agree to this.." You muttered.

Chica walked over you with a grin as she reached up to your face with a blind fold. "This will be fun." She promised with a giggle of delight. You sighed and gave a weak smile in response as the red fabric was wrapped around your face and tied behind your head.

"Now go on guys. Like I told you. Spread out away from eachother." All around you you could hear the sound of the boys moving around you. Once the movement stopped Chica nudged you from behind.

"Alright! You can go ahead and start walking now, just be careful and try not to run into a wall."

"Don't worry lass, we'll make sure ye don't." Foxy's voice told you with a slight chuckle.

"Shh! You'll ruin it Foxy!" Hissed Chica.

You couldn't help but laugh a little bit, but once everything fell silent once again, it was time to make your choice.

(So reader, which way will you walk?)


	2. To The Left

You hesitated for a few moments, unsure of which way to go. But after a few moments your feet started to move on their own taking you to the left. Each step you couldn't help but silently pray you didn't run into anything even though you knew everything was pushed out of the way. With your luck you would end up tripping over air and falling flat on your face.

You bit your lip, reaching out in front of you waiting to run into someone. Suddenly you felt fabric graze your fingertips, informing you that you had finally found someone. Quickly you drew closer, taking their shirt in your hands.

Once you were standing in front of them you slid your hands up the mysterious person's chest, running your hands over a few plastic buttons. You paused once you felt a different type of fabric and after figuring out that it was actually a bow you could limit down to a couple of people. It was either Freddy, Bonnie, or Golden Freddy since they were the only ones who wore a bow around their neck.

You reached up, bringing yourself closer to the boy bringing your hand to his neck and then you placed your hands on his cheeks. Under your touch you could feel his cheek's heat up and soon after yours did the same.

After a moment you leaned up and gently placed your lips to his soft ones. At first the response was hesitant, almost shy in a way, but the kiss was sweetly returned. He placed both hands on either side of your face and slowly slid a hand back through through your hair, tugging on your blindfold.

The fabric loosened and he pulled the fabric off your eyes, letting it fall to the ground. Your eye flutter opened, finally you could see who you were kissing! You felt your heart skip a beat when ruby red eyes met yours.

You pulled away from the kiss, turning a dark red, as you stared up at the purple haired rabbit. You had run into none other than the band's guitarist, Bonnie!

"They're both turning as red as Foxy's hair." Piped up Goldy with a chuckle, causing you to stare at the ground, embarrassed.

"Aww how cute~!"

Bonnie stared at them all and sensing how embarrassed you were he pulled you in close, hugging you to his chest so you could hide.

After the others were done commenting and the game ended after a few rounds you went back to the security office for the rest of your shift.

As you sat their in the office chair, you couldn't help but think about the game. The kiss was so sweet and gentle. It didn't really help that you found the normally violet-haired guitarist cute. You placed your fingertips on your lips, that still had a tingling sensation from the kiss.

Ding! The clock rang, telling you that it was 6 A.M and it was now time for you to go home. You rose to your feet and gathered up your things before heading down the hallway to the entrance. Walking into the dining room, you paused to glance over at the stage where Bonnie sat, strumming his red guitar. As if knowing you were looking at him he looked up from the instrument and blinked, looking back at you. Your cheeks instantly warmed and gave a small wave.

"See you tonight, Bonnie."

"..Wait.." He said, stopping you from leaving. Bonnie set down his guitar and made his way over to you.

"About earlier when you ended up picking me?"

You blinked wondering what he was getting at. "Y-yeah?"

"I..wanted to give you a proper kiss, if that would be okay?"

This surprised you. A proper kiss? Subconsciously you nodded your head, making him smile. Instantly he raised a hand to your chin and brought his face down to yours, his lips brushing against yours. Unlike before this kiss was more confident, more passionate. His arm slid around your waist, bringing your hips to his, causing you to instinctively wrap your arms around his neck, standing up on your tip toes. Bonnie moved his hand from your chin to caressing your cheek, smiling into the kiss.

After a moment he pulled away from the kiss. Your eyes fluttered open, making you wonder when you had closed them in the first place. Bonnie blushed and gently kissed your forehead before whispering.

"See you tonight.." He then walked off, leaving you standing there with your heart pounding a mile a minute.


	3. To The Right

You crossed your arms over your chest as Chica placed the blindfold over your eyes, and began to tie it behind your head. After it was tied on she waved her hand in front of your face to make sure you couldn't see anything. Once she was sure you couldn't see anything she told the boys to get into their places.

"Alright, you can walk around now!" Chica told you with a giggle. You relaxed your shoulders and contemplated which way to go. You could go straight ahead but to you that seemed like the direction everyone would pick first. So you went to the right, reaching out in front of you to help you locate the boy you were going to have to kiss.

After a few unsteady steps you walked straight into someone, placing your hands on their broad shoulders. You ran your hands across his shoulders and reached up towards his face. He let out a grunt and grabbed your hands, placing them on his cheeks to give you a hand. Once your hands were on his face you leaned up and pressed your lips to his boldly. There was no point in being shy about it, it was just a kiss after all? Its not like you were going to end up kissing the one you had a crush on. What were the odds in that happening?

The boy kissed back a bit more rougher than expected but you didn't object. The mystery boy placed one hand on your side and pulled away from the kiss, tugging off your blindfold.

You blinked, letting your eyes adjust to the sudden light and instantly froze. The odds were apparently very high. Blood rushed to your face as you stared up at the short blonde haired boy. He raised a brow, smirking slightly at your reaction.

"Whats wrong? Disappointed you got me?" Goldy asked, his black eyes gazing at you. You avoided the bear's stare and forced your eyes to the ground.

"..Chica i-its your turn!" You said quickly, and backed away from him.

And so the game went on for a few more rounds until you had all grown bored of playing. You sat in your chair, staring up at the cieling, deep in thought. You couldn't believe it. What were the odds of you actually picking out your crush? You're cheeks heated up at the thought of his warm lips pressed against your own.

A sudden knock on the door frame caught your attention, pulling you away from day dream land. You glanced over and saw no one.

"Hm? I could have s-"

"You never answered my question you know." Came Goldy's voice, causing you to jump out of your seat. You turned around, placing your hand over your fast beating heart.

"G-Goldy..geez, don't startle me like that.." You said, looking at him leaning against the wall with a smirk.

"Its not like I really tried to, you were pretty far off in la la land. Now..my question.."

"Question?"

He pulled away from the wall, walking over to you. "Were you disappointed you got me?"

You blinked and your cheeks turned a darker red as you forced your gaze to the floor.

"Well? Should I take that as a yes?"

"No." You said quickly. "I-I wasn't disappointed..I..was glad I got you." You finished slowly, rubbing your arm.

The golden bear didn't say a word, most likely thinking over what you had said. Ding! The little clock on your desk let out a happy chime, letting you know your shift was now over.

"Uh I guess its time for me to head off now, I-I'll see you later..tonight.."

"Just wait one moment." His words caught you off guard and you looked up at him with a confused expression.

"You stole something from me and I want it back." Goldy sudden put a finger under your chin, tilting your head up. Before you could say a word he pressed his lips to yours in a kiss. You blinked totally shocked but after a moment you relaxed and leaned into the kiss.

Goldy smirked and placed a hand on the back of your head, pushing your lips more against his in a rougher kiss. After a moment he pulled away, your lips following after his. You went to protest but as soon as you opened your eyes he was gone in a flash, leaving you standing there with butterflies in your stomach and a warm sensation on your lips.


	4. Backwards

You sighed heavily, waiting for Chica to finish tying the blindfold around your eyes.

"Okay, ready?" Asked Chica as she walked away from you. "Go ahead!"

Hearing the okay you began to walk, not forward, to the right, or the left, but backwards! You were unsure of why you choose to go backwards instead of just turning around but then again you were never the type to do things normally.

So you stepped back slowly, making sure not to land on your rear end. You heard a few snickers and "shhs" no doubt coming from the other boys and Chica. You couldn't help but grin and let out a small giggle of your own until you ended up backing right up into someone.

You're head bumped their chest and slowly you tilted your head up to look at them, quickly remembering that you had a blind fold on.

"Hehe, hello." You said with a slight grin, hearing the boy chuckle. You turned around to face the boy and placed your hands on his chest. He leaned down a bit to help you out, gently touching his nose to yours. He gently took your hand and placed it on cheek, moving his hand to under your chin.

Soon enough the sweet Eskimo kiss ended and was changed to a firm but soft kiss on the lips. Your cheeks heated up, turning the same shade of red as the blindfold as you leaned up into the kiss. The boy's hand moved from your chin, up your cheek and too the fabric covering your eyes. Within moments the cloth slipped away, allowing you to look at whom you were kissing.

The brown haired boy pulled away from the kiss, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Freddy.." You said softly and blushed, realizing that you had indeed just kissed the lead singer, and leader Freddy Fazbear.

He smiled and reached up, tipping his hat. "Miss."

After you and Freddy had kissed the game went on for a little while longer. You ended up sitting down on one of the tables, watching as Chica wandered around with the blindfold on. It wasn't long before you had fallen asleep.

You didn't know how long you slept but you began to stir when you felt someone carrying you.

"Hmm?" You raised a hand and rubbed your eye sleepily, before looking up at the one carrying you. Once Freddy realized that you were awake he smiled down at you.

"You didn't have to carry me..You could have just woken me up." You told him, your eyelids becoming heavy again.

"Shh..its alright. I-" You ended up falling back asleep before you could the rest of his sentence.

Ding! Suddenly you were woken up at the sound of the clock going off. You looked over and yawned, reading it.

"6 A.M...? Already?" You murmured before looking down at the black suit jacket that was placed over you. A heat rose to your cheeks as you slowly pulled it off of yourself and got up, folding it over your arm.

"That's right. Freddy was the one who carried me in here.."

Grabbing your bag you headed out into the hallway, wanting to give Freddy back his jacket before leaving for home. As you expected Freddy was in the dining room, fixing up the tables that they had moved to play the game. You walked over and gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hm?" The brown- haired male turned and then smiled when he saw you. "I see that you've woken up finally.."

"Yeah, the clock told me it was time for me to go home now. I wanted to give this back to you and say thanks for earlier." You said and handed him back his coat.

"It was nothing.." He paused and then his smile grew into a playful smirk.

"But you know. Its against the rules to fall asleep during work.."

Your eyes widened as he leaned in towards you, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hm but I suppose I can let it go on one condition.."

"W..What would that be?" You asked softly, your heart beating a bit faster in your chest.

"Before you go. I ask for one last kiss."

A kiss? That was all that he wanted?

"Really? U-Uh sure..I guess"

You leaned up on your toes and softly pecked his lips. Freddy kissed back before pulling away and kissing your forehead.

"Until tonight.." He said, now allowing you to leave the pizzeria.


	5. Straight

You shifted a bit and fixed the blindfold on your face once it was tied.

"Stopped touching it or its gonna fall off and spoil the game." Chica said and gave the knot another tug to keep it snug around your face. "There. Now go ahead!"

Hearing the okay to go you began to walk forward, not even bothering to hesitate. Keeping your arms out in front of you, you made your way across the tiled floor waiting to run into one of the boys. After a few steps you ended up tripping over yourself and falling forward, grabbing a hold of what was in front of you, which happened to be someone's shirt.

Strong arms wrapped around your waist quickly to prevent you from crashing to the floor.

"T-Thanks." You whisper softly, embarrassed that you pretty much tripped over yourself in front of everyone. In response you received a grunt instead of words, so he didn't break the rules.

After getting back up onto your feet and easing your grip on his shirt you raised your hand to his face. The palm of your hand brushing against some of the stubble on his face. Slowly you leaned up, pressing your lips against his. The kiss was happily returned by the mystery boy. Unlike what you expected the kiss wasn't shy nor was it forward. In fact it was just the right combination of both that made a perfect kiss.

You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck, prolonging the heart melting kiss before pulling away so he could remove the blindfold.

To your surprise a hand didn't remove the fabric covering your eyes. Instead the feeling of cold metal grazing your cheek caused you to shudder. Carefully the blindfold was pulled down and your eyes fluttered opened.

A gold eye stared back at you and the pirate fox smirked, flashing a golden fang.

"Aye there lass." He said, his thick pirate accent causing a shiver to run down your spine.

"Foxy..I-I didn't think you would want to play a game like this." You blushed and slowly pulled away from him. His cheeks turned red and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aye y-yer right. I wouldn't but Chica told me ye were gonna play so I thought I would too."

Hearing this you looked down, flustered as you hear a few "Awws"

After kissing the sweet captain Foxy the game continued on. Sadly it wasn't long before Foxy and Freddy got into an argument like they always did.

You and Chica rolled your eyes and decided it was best to end the game and split the two apart. Chica took Freddy and left and you took Foxy back to pirate cove.

Foxy crossed his arms over his chest, sulking as he sat on one of the wooden boxes in the cove.

"I could have taken him, lass." He mumbled, flicking his tail. You took a seat beside him and smiled a little.

"I know..but you two really should stop fighting over such silly things.."

"..It wasn't silly..." He quickly said, looking off to the side, no longer looking at you.

"Oh?" Raising a brow you tried to make eye contact with him. "What were you two arguing about then?"

Foxy hesitated, seeming to debate on if he should really tell you or not.

"..You."

"Well why-..me? You two were fighting about me?" You asked softly, tilting your head to the side in confusion.

"Y..Yeah...he said that I could never win ye over. That ye couldn't like this ole sea captain like I like ye.."

His confession shocked you, and made you happy at the same time. In truth, you had actually taken a liking to the fox ever since you became a security guard and met him on the second night. Once you had gotten to know him you had developed more feelings that were stronger than just friendship quality but you never really acted upon them.

Foxy lowered his ears and looked away sadly, fearing that you were now upset.

You smiled and placed your hand on top of his, leaning over, kissing his cheek.

"You can go ahead and tell Freddy that he's wrong. I really do like you Foxy. I love you." You confessed, turning different shades of red.

His golden eye blinked and looked over at you. His ears perked up and his tail begun to wag as a big grin spread across his face.

"Y-Ye mean that?" He asked with excitement, causing you to giggle. You nodded shyly. In that moment Foxy pressed his lips to yours in a quick but loving kiss and pulled away.

"I-I love ye lass. Heh just wait till Fazbear hears that. He'll be so shocked...But that can wait till after ye leave. Right now I just want to spend time with ye until ye have to go home.."

And thats exactly what happened. For those two hours you spent in pirate's cove you two talked and cuddled up to one another, sharing a few kisses here and there.


End file.
